I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: What happens after Hotch and Emily take Jack to see Santa Clause and then heads to  the BAU?


A/N: So my muse finally decided to let me have a little break from my Gilmore Girls and One Tree Hill stories so I thought I'd do a couple of Christmas one shots... This is the first of I don't know how many... Enjoy! Happy Holidays everyone... Okay so this one shot is done to a T.V show title and a song title prompt... This is gonna be interesting... LOL...

Disclaimer: I don't own CM...

T.V. Show: Grounded for Life

T.V. Show Title Prompt: I Saw Daddy Hitting Santa Clause

Song Prompt: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause – Jimmy Boyd

Emily Prentiss was still shaking her head as she, Hotch and Jack all entered the BAU bull pen. She couldn't believe that Hotch had actually Santa Clause. She had to admit though that Santa deserved it since he wasn't taking no for an answer but she didn't expect her fiance to actually hit him in front of all those kids. She looked over at Hotch and had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the disgruntled look on his face.

"Come on Aaron smile." Emily whispered as her and Hotch followed Jack over to where he was standing next to Dave and Derek.

Hotch shot Emily a look and said louder than he intended "Why do you want me to smile Emily? I mean not only did I hit Santa but I hit him because he was kissing you!"

Derek who had just taken a drink of his coffee looked at Hotch and Emily in shock and Dave said "What did you do Aaron?"

Jack pulled on Dave's hand and said in a serious tone "I saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause Uncle Dave. Then I saw Daddy hitting Santa Clause Uncle Dave."

Derek had just taken another drink of his coffee and ended up spitting it out before gasping "Hotch you hit Santa? What were you thinking man?"

Hotch frowned and then rolled his eyes as he looked from a laughing Derek to a laughing Dave and finally to Emily. "I was thinking that the man in the red suit was putting the moves on my fiance."

Emily shook her head and laughed and patted Hotch's shoulder. "Aw come on honey you know you're the only man for me. I don't care if Santa could get me everything I've ever wanted. You're the only man for me Aaron and you know it. Although you fighting Santa for my honor was nice to see."

Hotch shook his head. "Yes, well Sweetheart I think Santa will make sure to tell everyone that you're off limits. You're mine and I'm not going to lose you to any man in a red suit!"

Dave couldn't hold back his laughter at that and he said between gasping for breath "Aaron did you really hit poor Santa Clause?"

Emily lost it at that and started laughing so hard that she had tears coming out of her eyes. "Yes, Dave he really hit Santa Clause. I have to say that I have never in even my wildest dreams that I would see Aaron fighting for my honor with the man in the red suit. I do have to say that it was nice though and Santa really did deserve it."

Jack frowned at that and said "Mommy Emmy I like Santa Clause but he did deserve to get hit by Daddy since he wouldn't keep his hands off of you."

Hotch looked at his son with a smile and said "Don't worry Jack I think Santa has learned his lesson."

Jack nodded and said excitedly "I think he did to Daddy. You hit him really hard!"

Hotch, Emily, Derek and Dave all laughed at the excitement in Jack's voice and Dave said "Well then my little buddy Daddy did right then huh?"

Jack nodded again. "You betcha Uncle Dave. Santa wouldn't quit kissing Mommy even after she slapped him!"

Upon hearing this new information Derek looked at Emily and said in shock "Not only did Hotch hit Santa but you slapped him too? Wow you two are violent when it comes to Santa."

Hotch shook his head laughing. "Well I have to say that I hope to never be on the receiving end of one of Emily's slap. But Jack is right in saying that Santa deserved what he got. The guy wouldn't back off of Emily even after she told him to back off."

JJ and Penelope came up to the group at the end of what Hotch was saying and Penelope said "Who wouldn't back off of my raven haired beauty."

Before either Hotch or Emily could respond jack jumped up and down and said "I saw Mommy kissing Santa Clause and then I saw Daddy hitting Santa Clause."

Both JJ and Penelope's mouths dropped open in shock and JJ said "What in the world?"

Dave, Hotch, Emily and Derek all started laughing again and then Hotch explained once more what had happened while Emily picked up a yawning Jack in her arms. Once he was done they were all laughing.

Emily looked over at Hotch with a soft smile and said "I think we need to get this little man home honey. I think all the excitement today has worn him completely out."

Hotch looked at Emily and Jack and smiled when he saw that Jack was asleep with his head on Emily's shoulder and he smiled. "I think you're right Sweetheart. We'll see you guys tomorrow."

After both of them saying goodbye to their team they made their way out of the bull pen and once in the elevator Hotch wrapped his arm around Emily's waist and kissed her on the head. "Even though I had to fight Santa I have fun today. I love you Emily."

Emily smiled and raised her lips for a quick kiss from Hotch. "I had fun today to Aaron. I love spending the day with you and Jack. I love you too Aaron."

With that the family left the elevator and headed to the car to head home.


End file.
